You are My Thing
by Officially-Malec-Trash
Summary: Drew and Rick go on a good, old-fashioned, Texas date


"Do you want to go on a date? Like a real one?"

Rick's question forced a grin onto Drew's face that he had to hide. He had never been on a date before. Being a closeted gay man, going on dates wasn't really a thing he did. But then he met Rick. Rick just...got him. They were both in the Army, so hiding their true identities was just something they had to do. Drew couldn't handle the stares, the questioning, people feeling that they deserved to know about his private life.

Rick got that. Everything was just so natural between them. It wasn't forced, but it wasn't easy either. Drew actually liked Rick, and he wanted to do things like hold his hand, kiss him, wrap his arms around him. But they could only do stuff like that when they were sure to not be interrupted. When no one could reach them, when they could just be themselves.

"Yeah. I do."

"Are you sure Drew?" Rick's voice was edged with concern, making Drew grin again. He looks up into those big beautiful eyes that make his heart beat a little faster every time he sees them, watching the worry in Rick's eyes melt away, a smile replacing it.

"Oh stop worrying so much. I already said yes, didn't I?

They went to a rodeo. A travelling one had popped up far enough away from where they lived so that they had no fear of anyone seeing them. They got up early in the morning so that they could get there on time. Drew didn't even want to be up this early, and the fact that Rick somehow managed to be so ridiculously peppy at such an early hour wasn't making things any easier.

"Seriously, how can you even focus on the road? How can you focus on anything? It's like 4 in the morning Rick."

"Just go back to sleep. I don't want you to be this bitchy on our date."

"Any date that has to start this early in the morning better be worth it." Drew grumbled under his breath, earning chuckles and a lingering touch on his leg.

Drew had never been to a rodeo, despite living in Texas his whole life. This turned out to be a travesty in Rick's eyes, because he'd been riding in them since he was young.

"You've really never been? How could you have- You know what? Never mind." He grabbed Drew's hand and dragged him into seats so they could watch the opening ceremony.

The ceremony was like the country version of a Olympic one. People riding in on horses, carrying flags and banners, getting announced by two men who probably had beards down to their boots. It was as wild and as crazy as one would expect from something in Texas. Drew ate it up. He loved every second of it, and not just because Rick held his hand and made jokes through the entire thing. It was so foreign to him, and he got to enjoy it with this boy, this cute, funny, kind boy who put up with him, who liked him and who he liked so much and he just wished it wasn't so hard. He wished he could hold hands in public and introduce Rick to his parents and move in together and

"Come on, let's go look as some of the other stuff. The main events aren't until the afternoon." Rick bumped Drew with his shoulder, wearing the grin that squeezed every ounce of love out of Drew's soul. Rick being perfect was something that Drew was going to have to learn to deal with.

The rodeo was a country carnival. There were booths, and food, and games. Kids got to ride miniature horses, do ring tosses, and other typical carnival stuff.

Something caught Drew's eye. One of those "test your strength" games where you hit the bottom as hard as you can.

"You think you can beat me at that?" Drew begins to walk over, knowing that Rick would follow, provoked by his statement.

"Oh really? Not only will I beat you, I'm going to win you...that!" Rick points a stuffed camouflage wolf at the top of the booth.

"Step right up and win the top prize! All you have to do is ring the bell 3 times, and you can take it home with you!" Drew pays the man for both of their attempts, despite Rick's protests.

"Here, since I paid, you can go first." Drew hands the mallet to Rick, who rolls his eyes as he takes it.

"Oh how courteous of you, Drew. A real gentleman. Chivalry isn't dead after all." Drew can't help but giggle, and watch as Rick holds up the mallet and hits the target.

 _Ding._

First strike a success, Rick smirks at Drew, who responds by sticking his tongue out. He liked being able to act silly around Rick, instead of feeling the need to guard himself and be serious like he usually does. He can let his walls down a little.

 _Ding._

Another bell, this one from a slightly taller tower. The height was adjusted after every hit, to make it harder to win the stuffed animal.

"This one's for you, babe." Rick winks as Drew's face goes red from embarrassment, much to Rick's satisfaction. He does a spin, showing off his muscles to the bystanders who are hoping that he successfully hits the third bell. But mostly, he's showing off for Drew. Drew knows, and appreciates the fact that Rick chose to wear a tight tank top and cut offs. He knew that Drew probably wouldn't be able to control himself and probably would spend all day touching him and that's probably what he wanted.

 _Ding._

"You know, I think this was a tie." Each of them were holding giant stuffed animals. Drew had also managed to hit the bell three times, to the crowd's amazement and Rick's dismay.

"I just wanted to get you something special and you had to ruin it by doing the exact same thing. Get your own thing." Rick pouts as they stick the animals into Drew's truck, and turn to head back into the rodeo.

"Fine, I will." Drew grabs Rick by the waist and spins him around, so that they're face to face.

He can tell that Rick is trying not to smile. He's trying so hard, especially as Drew presses soft kisses to his neck. But Rick's neck was sensitive and caused him to start giggling the second anyone touched it.

"Drew…" Rick snickered and pushed him away, close enough still for Drew to close the distance between their lips without protest, which he did happily. Feeling Rick's moans of satisfaction made Drew lose himself in the kiss. He only ever wanted to do this, love his boyfriend, no matter what the world thought. He didn't want to care. But alas, he had to. Just like he had to break the kiss. He needed to breathe, unfortunately.

Rick was dragging him back to their seats, to finally see the steer roping and the bull riding and all the other rodeo events. They had grabbed some food right before they started, including some candied apples that Rick seemed very excited about. He, apparently, loved apples. Like, a little too much. But, Drew thought it was cute, endearing even.

Rick steals some fries out of Drew's lap as the steer roping begins. The stadium was loud, so of course Drew had to lean super close to be able to hear Rick. It's not because being close to Rick made Drew feel safer, comforted, softer, or anything like that. Just to hear him better.

"He's gonna be a pro one day." Rick points out a guy in a bright green cowboy hat, and matching boots. Under the hat was one of the most gorgeous men Drew had ever seen. He was breathtaking. Just looking at him made Drew feel like he had stood one too many bouts in the ring.

"Hello? Drew? What, you gonna leave me for him?" Although Rick's tone was light, the question was enough to knock Drew out of his stupor.

"Me? Leave YOU? Rick, that guy might be attractive, but you're like, the whole package. I'm not planning on leaving. At all."

That made Rick's face light up. He kissed Drew softly on the cheek, and they watched as The Green Demon, as he was called, win his event.

"I had a really good time today."

They were standing in front of Drew's truck, with Rick's door a few feet away. Rick was holding the elephant that Drew had won for him. Rick named it "Show-Off".

"I did too" Drew wanted to kiss him again, so badly that he felt it building in every atom of his being. If he didn't do something soon, he would burst.

Rick could tell. It was all in that smug little grin he had on his face as he softly planted a kiss on Drew's lips, and walked towards his house.

"Good night Drew."


End file.
